Arrojados en el pasado: Primer encuentro
by xanyxhi
Summary: Traducción autorizada. Un Tsuna de cuatro años de edad y compañía son enviados al pasado; Giotto y sus guardianes tienen que encargarse de ellos, sin saber que esos niños un día serán sus sucesores. Fic de viaje en el tiempo. No pairings.
1. Doppelgängers

Título: Arrojados en el pasado: Primer encuentro

Título Original: Thrown into the Past: First Meeting

Autora: SkyGem

Traductora: Xanyxhi

* * *

><p>Resumen: Un Tsuna de cuatro años de edad y compañía son enviados al pasado, y Giotto y sus guardianes tienen que encargarse de ellos, sin saber que esos niños un día serán sus sucesores. Fic de viaje en el tiempo. No pairings. Primero de la trilogía AeeP (ingles: TItP)<p>

_SkyGem: ¡Hola a todos! Aquí está el nuevo fic que les prometí. Espero no decepcionarlos ^_^._

* * *

><p>Xanyxhi: sé, que tengo otras traducciones de las cuales encargarme, ¡pero simplemente no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados! Después de todo, ésta primera parte de su trilogía ya está completa; y no es tan larga. ¡Gracias SkyGem! Por dejarme traducir tu trilogía (sí, <em>la<em> trilogía).

Disclaimer: KHR no me pertenece, así como tampoco me pertenece la historia. KHR le pertenece a Amano-sensei y la historia a SkyGem; yo simplemente traduzco.

PD:

—Esto está en italiano—

—_Esto es en japonés_—.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo I<strong>

**Doppelgängers**

* * *

><p>Un Giotto de dieciocho años de edad estaba dando un paseo en los jardines privados de la mansión Vongola (donde sólo los guardianes tenían permitido pisar) cuando escuchó un crujido viniendo de uno de los arbustos detrás de él.<p>

Sorprendido, el rubio se giró con una sonrisa, esperando por completo el ver a uno de sus guardianes. En lugar de eso, lo que vio hizo que su mandíbula golpeara el suelo (metafóricamente hablando, por supuesto).

De los arbustos salió un niño pequeño que parecía tener cerca de cuatro años de edad; tenía un cabello desordenado y café yendo en todas las direcciones, y amplios, atemorizados ojos. Había unos cuantos rasguños por toda su cara y brazos, parecía como si fuese a romper en llanto en cualquier minuto.

El rubio simplemente miró fijamente al pequeño castaño con los ojos abiertos. ¿Cómo cojones había entrado ahí? La base Vongola estaba fuertemente resguardada y muchos espías y/o asesinos ni siquiera lograban pasar el muro externo, ¿y un pequeño niño se había metido dentro de los jardines privados con sólo unos cuantos rasguños?

Giotto estuvo a punto de empezar a cuestionar al niño, cuando de repente, el niño se tambaleó y sus tobillos se torcieron.

Adelantándose, el joven jefe de la mafia atrapó al niño entre sus brazos, porque, asesino/espía potencial o no, él sólo era un niño. Sin mencionar que su intuición le estaba diciendo que el niño era inofensivo.

Sin saber que más hacer, Giotto dejó salir un suspiro y se dirigió de nuevo hacía la mansión, cargando al pequeño chico en sus brazos.

Fue durante ese viaje que él vio las notables similitudes entre él y el pequeño castaño; sus rostros eran tan idénticos que sería casi imposible que no estuviesen emparentados, pero el problema era, Giotto no tenía ningún familiar **vivo**.

El joven estaba tan concentrado en las facciones del castaño, que cuando finalmente salió de sus pensamientos estuvo a punto de chocar con un árbol. Esquivándolo a tiempo, continuó rumbo a su destino, esta vez asegurándose de ver donde estaba yendo.

Después de entrar, estaba en su camino hacia una de las habitaciones de huéspedes cuando escuchó a G gritando.

—¿QUÉ DIABLOS QUIERES DECIR CON QUE NO SABES DONDE ÉSTAS? —escuchó a su mano derecha gritar y su curiosidad se elevó. ¿Acaso Lampo había tratado de entrar a su habitación para robar dulces otra vez?

—¡YA TE LO DIJE, JODER! ¡HACE UN SEGUNDO ATRÁS, ESTABA EN MEDIO DE UN RECITAL DE PIANO! —gritó una voz igual de ruidosa, aunque esta era mucho más joven, y definitivamente no era Lampo.

Giotto dejó salir un silbido; incluso cuando no podía verlo, sabía que este niño misterioso era muy joven para tener tan colorido lenguaje. Siguiendo el sonido de las voces, Giotto encontró a su mejor amigo parado fuera de su habitación, gritándole a un niño con cabello plateado que llegaba a los hombros. Aun cuando no podía ver su cara, estaba muy seguro que el niño tenía una expresión bastante similar a la que poseía su Guardián de la Tormenta.

G gritó nuevamente.

—¿QUÉ COJONES ES UN PIANO?

—¡ES UN INSTRUMENTO MUSICAL, TÚ IGNORANTE …!

Giotto interrumpió antes de que el niño pudiese articular una perorata llena de coloridas palabras a G.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —preguntó en una voz normal. Inmediatamente ambos dejaron de gritar y el niño volteó a ver a Giotto.

Cuando vio la cara del niño, los ojos de Giotto se abrieron como platos ante la sorpresa; el rostro del niño se parecía mucho a la del hombre con quien había estado discutiendo.

G, mientras tanto, notó al niño en los brazos de Giotto y su cara se volvió interrogante.

—¿Quién es él? —preguntó.

Giotto se encogió de hombros.

—Un niño que encontré mientras caminaba por el jardín.

—¿Y tú lo trajiste dentro? —preguntó G, elevando su voz otra vez—. ¿Qué si es un espía? Por lo que sabemos, ¡él y ese mocoso… —apuntó hacia el pelíplateado— podrían ser cómplices!

—¡Oi! —gritó el niño—. ¡Dejen de hablar de mí como si no estuviese aquí, maldita sea! De todas formas, ¡nunca he visto a ese tipo en toda mi vida!

—¡Con un demonio y te voy a creer! —gritó G, mirándolo amenazadoramente otra vez—. ¿Cómo podemos estar seguros que no eres un espía enviado por otra familia para conseguir información acerca de Vongola?

Rodando los ojos, el chico respondió.

—Porqué mi padre es buen amigo con…

El chico fue cortado, sin embargo, por una explosión viniendo desde el patio.

Dejando salir un suspiro, Giotto movió al pequeño castaño en sus brazos por lo que ahora estaba aferrado a su espalda, luego se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia dónde provenía el ruido.

G agarró al otro chico del brazo y lo siguió hacia la fuente del ruido.

Cuando llegaron al patio, vieron a Alaude esposando a un niño con cabello negro y ojos grises como el acero. Él estaba mirando a Alaude con una mezcla de furia e indignidad, y desde donde Giotto estaba parado pudo ver que el niño se parecía bastante a su Guardián de la Nube.

Ahora, el joven jefe de la mafia estaba empezando a ponerse sospechoso; ¿de dónde estaban apareciendo estos niños? ¿Había alguna razón por la cual eran casi idénticos a él y sus guardianes?

Dejando salir un suspiro, le indicó a Alaude para que se acercara y el hombre obedeció silenciosamente. Cuando vio a los niños que estaban con su jefe y la idiota mano derecha, levantó una ceja como si estuviese diciendo "¿Y ellos son?"

Sacudiendo su cabeza, Giotto respondió.

—Aparecieron de la nada. ¿Y qué hay con él?

—Lo encontré merodeando por los alrededores, por lo que lo aprehendí por allanamiento. No responde a nada de lo que digo.

—¿Lo conoces? —preguntó G al niño de quien cuyo brazo aún tenía agarrado firmemente.

—No —dijo el chico, mirando hacia otro lado y haciendo un puchero, obviamente cabreado de que no era lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer que G lo liberara del agarre.

Un silencio incómodo comenzó a crecer, y justo cuando Giotto estaba a punto de romperlo, sintió un movimiento en su espalda y miró hacia atrás para ver el niño que estaba abriendo sus ojos.

Cuando el chico lo vio, sus ojos se abrieron de sobresalto e inmediatamente dejó ir a Giotto, apartándose de su espalda y cayendo al suelo con un plop

Cuando aterrizó, miró a todas esas personas atemorizantes rodeándole, tres hombres y dos niños, y sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse.

—_Okaa-san _—sollozó el pequeño en un idioma que Giotto inmediatamente reconoció como japonés.

Tratando de poner su sonrisa más alentadora, Giotto respondió en el mismo idioma.

—No temas, pequeño.

Desafortunadamente, eso pareció tener el efecto contrario y el pequeño lloró más fuerte, temeroso del extraño extranjero con cabello dorado y ojos azules.

—_Cállate, herbívoro_ —llegó una nueva voz y Giotto miró al chico que Alaude estaba sosteniendo en sorpresa.

Así que por eso era que no había respondido a Alaude; probablemente sólo entendía japonés.

El pequeño castaño, sorprendentemente, paró de llorar y miró al chico mayor con los ojos abiertos.

—_¿H-Hibari-sempai?_ —preguntó

El otro chico, ahora identificado como Hibari, simplemente asintió y desvió la mirada, mirando ferozmente. Giotto tuvo que ahogar una risilla; él era tan similar a Alaude. El chico trató de actuar indiferente y puso un fuerte firme, pero Giotto supo que decirle que se callara había sido su manera de tranquilizar al pequeño castaño.

Sin decir nada más, Alaude arrojó repentinamente el chico llamado Hibari sobre su hombro y se dirigió hacia adentro, diciendo—: Tomaré a este para investigación. Les sugiero que traigan a los otros también, si es que no quieren ser arrestados.

G, por una vez, no discutió, simplemente siguió al Guardián de la Nube hacia dentro de la mansión.

Sonriendo tranquilizadoramente al castaño que estaba sobre el suelo, Giotto ofreció su mano al niño.

Tsuna, quien ahora estaba mucho más calmado sabiendo que su sempai de la escuela estaba ahí, devolvió tímidamente la sonrisa y tomó la mano brindada.

Ambos caminaron tranquilamente atrás del grupo por un rato, entonces, Tsuna miró al hombre rubio, dándose cuenta que no daba tanto miedo, parecía gentil.

—_Gomenasai_ —dijo, y el hombre miró hacia abajo con una expresión confundida—. _Lamento el haber sido grosero antes _—explicó con una sonrisa arrepentida en su rostro, y Giotto tuvo el terrible impulso de abrazar al chico hasta la muerte.

—_Está bien _—respondió Giotto—._ No es culpa tuya que estuvieses asustado. De todas formas, mi nombre es Giotto. ¿Qué hay de ti?_

—_Soy Sawada Tsunayoshi, ¡pero muchas personas me llaman Tsuna!_ —dijo el niño entusiasmadamente y Giotto rió un poco.

—_Muy bien, entonces es un placer conocerte, Tsuna _—dijo Giotto.

Hubiese dicho más, pero en ese momento, Tsuna le hizo detenerse, mirando intensamente hacia el frente.

Siguiendo su mirada, Giotto notó que los otros habían parado, y que él estaba peligrosamente próximo a chocar contra cierta alondra.

Dicha alondra estaba mirando fijamente hacia una puerta abierta, la cual Giotto inmediatamente supo que conducía a la habitación de Asari.

Desde dentro vinieron los susurros de una amena plática, y cuando Giotto empujo la puerta, casi se cae al piso, viendo a su Guardián de la Lluvia sentado sobre un cojín y disfrutando del té con un niño que se parecía mucho a él.

Al ver al hombre japonés, Tsuna dejó salir un pequeño chillido y corrió hacia dentro de la habitación.

Cuando los dos ocupantes de la habitación lo vieron, sonrieron sonrisas gemelas y Tsuna les devolvió la sonrisa.

Haciendo una reverencia dijo—: _¡Ohayou gozaimasu!_

Mostrándose un poco sorprendido, Asari respondió con una alegre voz.

—Un mini Giotto —sus ojos viajaron hasta su jefe cuando vio eso, una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro, luego se volteó hacia el chico y dijo en japonés—: _Ohayou, pequeño. ¿Asumo correctamente que tampoco sabes cómo terminaste aquí, cierto?_

Tsuna asintió, y Asari sonrió

Regresando su atención al jefe, preguntó—: ¿A dónde los están llevando?

—La sala de interrogación —respondió Giotto—. Idea de Alaude.

Asintiendo, Asari se levantó.

—Será mejor que también los sigamos —volviéndose al chico con quien había estado teniendo el té, dijo—: _Ven, Yamamoto-kun. Mi amigo quiere hacerte unas preguntas. ¿Ésta bien?_

Yamamoto sonrió y asintió.

—_No me importa, Asari-san._

Mientras el pequeño grupo comenzó a moverse otra vez, Giotto miró a cada uno de los niños. Por lo que había visto hasta el momento, todos ellos actuaban similar con respecto a quienes se parecían, lo cual invocó un aterrador pensamiento.

Si alguien fuese a seguir la lógica actual, entonces llegarían a la conclusión de que un mini doppelgänger de Daemon estaría apareciendo muy pronto, y dios los ayudase cuando él apareciera.

* * *

><p><em>SkyGem: ¡Voila! ¡El primer capítulo ya está listo! ¿Y qué piensan, chicos? ¿Les gusta? Ah y antes de que lo olvide: Lambo no estará en este fic. Lo lamento para todos los fans de Lambo.<em>

* * *

><p>Xanyxhi: No tengo perdón y lo saben. Lo más probable que la próxima traducción a actualizar sea "Verano para recordar" porque los capítulos de la otra son un poco más largos. Sin embargo, no hago ninguna promesa. Todo puede pasar.<p>

Si existen dudas acerca de la traducción, por favor, sean tan amables de avisarme para poder ver y/o enmendar/aclarecer el error/confusión.

¿Y bien? ¿Les ha gustado la traducción?

No olviden agradecer a SkyGem por permitirme traducir su trilogía. Cuando esta parte de la serie esté terminada, traeré la segunda parte.


	2. Oh Dios, ¡hay dos!

Título: Arrojados en el pasado: Primer encuentro

Título Original: Thrown into the Past: First Meeting

Autora: SkyGem

Traductora: Xanyxhi

Resumen: Un Tsuna de cuatro años de edad y compañía son enviados al pasado, y Giotto y sus guardianes tienen que encargarse de ellos, sin saber que esos niños un día serán sus sucesores. Fic de viaje en el tiempo. No pairings. Primero de la trilogía AeeP (ingles: TItP)

* * *

><p><em>SkyGem: Wow, hasta el momento, a esto le está yendo mejor que a RaF… No estoy segura de como sentirme con respecto a eso XD ¡Pero sé que estoy realmente feliz! Cerca de 30 reviews en dos días, ha pasado un tiempo desde que eso me pasó. ¡Muchísimas gracias! De todas formas, a seguir con la historia<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo II<strong>

**Oh Dios, ¡hay dos!**

* * *

><p>Daemon, quien se encontraba en su camino a casa después de su última misión en Roma, miró sospechosamente lo que tenía enfrente de él. Nunca, ni en sus más locos sueños, había imaginado que hubiese otra persona en el mundo con un cabello que fuera remotamente similar al suyo.<p>

Y repentinamente encontrar a dos niños con peinados casi idénticos lo fastidiaba sin medida; sin mencionar que la cara del mocoso también era similar a la de él, y esto le fastidiaba aún más… al menos la niña para nada se parecía a él.

—¿Quiénes demonios son ustedes? —preguntó Daemon al chico, quien le estaba mirando ferozmente.

—¿Quién demonios eres **tú**? —replicó el niño, mirándolo con sus ojos desiguales; ahora, ¿cómo pasó eso? El Guardián de la Niebla estaba muy seguro que nadie podía nacer con un ojo rojo… ¿O sí?

Con su ceja temblando un poco, respondió.

—¡Yo te pregunté primero, mocoso! De todas formas, ¿acaso tus padres nunca te enseñaron a respetar a tus mayores?

—¡No tengo padres! —gritó el niño—. ¡Ahora aléjate de mí, tú maldito pedófilo!

—¿Pe-Pedófilo? —preguntó Daemon, retrocediendo en sorpresa. Dejando que su ira le abrumara, soltó una ilusión de cientos de serpientes, enredándose alrededor del pequeño niño. El niño lo sorprendió, sin embargo, mostrándole que él también podía usar ilusiones.

Después de una larga y tenaz batalla, los dos ilusionistas cayeron al suelo, jadeando. Durante todo el episodio, la niña, quien había sido olvidada hace tiempo, sólo se sentó ahí, observándolos silenciosamente.

Sintiendo su atenta mirada, Daemon volteó a ver a la niña, quien rápidamente desvió su mirada.

—¿Qué hay con tu hermana? —preguntó finalmente al niño, cuyo nombre aún no sabía.

—¡No es mi hermana! —refunfuñó, mirando hacía otra parte—. Ni siquiera sé quién es. Es solo que cuando repentinamente aparecí aquí, ella estaba conmigo.

—¿Aparecer aquí? —preguntó Daemon inquisitivamente.

—Juzgando por la vestimenta que tú y todos los demás parecen estar llevando y el ambiente general, diría que estamos en algún período de tiempo del siglo diecisiete. Pertenezco a unos cuatrocientos años en el futuro —dijo el niño, encogiendo indiferentemente sus hombros como si ser arrojado siglos en el pasado fuese costumbre para él.

Daemon dejó salir una risa a todo pulmón; le estaba empezando a gustar éste chico.

—Del futuro ¿eh? —preguntó escépticamente.

—Es correcto —dijo el niño, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados—. Y por la apariencia de su ropa, ella probablemente es del mismo tiempo.

Por primera vez, Daemon notó, con sorpresa, que sus ropas en efecto eran algo extrañas. Con una pequeña sonrisa burlona, decidió que los acompañaría en su pequeño "juego"… por ahora.

—Kufufu, ya veo —dijo—. Entonces si ustedes son del futuro, ¿deduzco que no tienen a donde quedarse mientras están aquí?

—Pensaremos en algo —dijo el niño con ojos desiguales, y Daemon levantó una ceja. A pesar de decir que no conocía a la chica, ese pequeño niño parecía estar encariñado con ella.

No queriendo que perder sus nuevos juguetes tan rápido, el Guardián de la Niebla dijo.

—Bueno, ¿Por qué no se quedan conmigo y mi Famiglia en la mansión Vongola?

—¿Vongola? —repitió el niño, una extraña expresión apareciendo su rostro—. Ya veo —dijo—. Juzgando por las ilusiones, tú debes de ser el Guardián de la Niebla de Vongola Primo, Daemon Spade, ¿cierto?

—Oh, ¿me conoces? —preguntó, sintiéndose extrañamente emocionado.

—Por supuesto, la Vongola es la Familia más influyente en toda Italia, todos saben de ellos —dijo el niño lentamente, como si le estuviese hablando a un crío o un idiota.

—¿En serio? —preguntó el ilusionista mayor emocionadamente, de alguna forma creyendo más y más la historia del niño—. Muy bien, tendrás que decirme más acerca de eso cuando lleguemos a la mansión.

—No es que sepa tanto de eso —bufó el niño—. Era de la Familia Estraneo antes de que fueran… destruidos. Odio todo lo que tenga que ver con la mafia.

—Entiendo —dijo Daemon pensativamente—. Bueno, si vienes conmigo, tendrás la oportunidad de ensuciar la oficina de un jefe mafioso y cabrear a su mano derecha mientras estás en ello. Incluso me aseguraré de que no te vayan a matar.

El pequeño niño pareció pensarlo por un momento, luego asintió y dijo.

—Kufufu, parece que tenemos un trato entonces, Spade. Por cierto, soy Mukuro Rokudo y ella es Nagi.

—Pensé que dijiste que no la conocías —dijo Daemon curioso.

—No la conozco —dijo Mukuro encogiéndose de los hombros—. Pero antes de que llegaras, traté de hablar con ella, pero parece que no habla italiano, sólo algún idioma asiático. Japonés, creo. Todo lo que pude entender fue que su nombre era Nagi.

—Ya veo —dijo Daemon pensativamente, mirando hacia la niña—. _Es un placer conocerte, Nagi-san_ —le dijo a ella, sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

Haciendo una profunda reverencia, dijo:

—_Hajimemashite, Spade-san_

Daemon sonrió cuando ella respondió, y Mukuro sólo miro alternadamente entre ellos dos.

—_Llámame Daemon_ —dijo el Guardián de la Niebla, extendiéndole su mano en invitación—._ Tu amigo aquí me dice que están perdidos. ¿Por qué no vienen a vivir conmigo hasta que encuentres una manera de ir a casa?_

Nagi miró atentamente al extraño hombre con duda. Se le había enseñado muchas veces que nunca debía de confiar en extraños, especialmente los apuestos, ¿pero esas reglas aplicaban aquí? Estaba atrapada en quién sabe dónde sin ninguna opción de regresar a casa por el momento, y de todas formas moriría si no lograba encontrar una solución pronto.

Finalmente, después de dudar un poco, Nagi tomó su mano y sonrió, permitiéndole que la dirigiera a donde sea que viviese.

* * *

><p>Giotto tenía los ojos abiertos en asombro. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando frente a él.<p>

El normalmente calmado e imperturbable Alaude se miraba como si estuviese a punto de explotar, y todo era gracias al pequeño peliplata de quien había aprendido que su nombre era Hayato Gokudera. Ni siquiera G podía hacer enojar tanto a Alaude como lo había hecho Hayato, y lo asombroso del caso era, que el niño ni siquiera estaba tratando.

—Te preguntaré una vez más —dijo el pálido rubio en una voz a duras penas templada—, y ésta vez me responderás apropiadamente. ¿Cómo ingresaste a la mansión?

Hayato meramente desvió su rostro y cruzó sus brazos.

—Ya te he respondido muchas veces. Si aún no lo captas, entonces no tengo ninguna razón para hablar contigo nunca más.

El control de Alaude, finalmente, finalmente se rompió en dos y embistió al niño.

Lanzándose hacia adelante, G y Giotto agarraron cada uno un brazo, intentando pararlo de mutilar ese pequeño y molesto mocoso. La única razón por lo que no lo había hecho antes era porque Giotto lo había amenazado en desmantelar su red de información.

Las últimas dos horas, se las habían pasado encerrados en la sala de interrogación, tratando de extraer información de los niños para saber cómo y por qué estaban en propiedad Vongola. Hasta el momento, habían encontrado absolutamente nada.

Giotto, masajeándose la sien, tratando de disipar el masivo dolor de cabeza que estaba teniendo, estuvo a punto de empezar a hablar otra vez cuando la puerta se abrió y Daemon entró caminando a pasos largos, una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

—¡Les he estado buscando por todos lados! —gritó triunfantemente—. ¡Tenemos invitados! —al decir eso, dos niños salieron de detrás de él, y cuando Giotto vio su cortes de pelo a lo piña, se congeló del horror.

¡Oh Dios, habían **dos** de ellos!

* * *

><p><em>SkyGem: ¡Estoy muy arrepentida de que esto haya sido tan corto, chicos! Les prometo que se los compensaré, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Así que por favor díganme que les pareció!<em>

_¡Hasta la próxima, entonces!_

* * *

><p>Xanyxhi: ¿Ven cómo dije que no prometía nada? Ni "Verano para recordar", ni "Un amor aun por florecer". Al final terminé de traducir ésta más rápido. Mi justificación es que los capítulos de ésta son más cortos.<p>

En fin, ¿qué les pareció la traducción? Si hay algo que no esté claro me avisan, ¿vale?

No esperen actualización por un tiempo. Con suerte y traigo un nuevo capítulo para alguna de las otras traducciones la próxima semana.

Nuevamente, ¡gracias SkyGem, por dejarme traducir tu historia!


	3. Del Futuro

Título: Arrojados en el pasado: Primer encuentro

Título Original: Thrown into the Past: First Meeting

Autora: SkyGem

Traductora: Xanyxhi

Resumen: Un Tsuna de cuatro años de edad y compañía son enviados al pasado, y Giotto y sus guardianes tienen que encargarse de ellos, sin saber que esos niños un día serán sus sucesores. Fic de viaje en el tiempo. No pairings. Primero de la trilogía AeeP (ingles: TItP)

PD:

—Esto está en italiano—

—_Esto es en japonés_—

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo III<strong>

**Del futuro**

* * *

><p>Giotto observó fijamente ambos niños por un segundo, luego miró a su Guardián de la Niebla, esperando que ellos no fuesen quienes él creía.<p>

—Daemon… ¿quiénes son estos niños? —preguntó el rubio con una voz nervioso.

Encogiéndose de hombros, el Guardián de la Niebla respondió.

—Quien sabe. Yo simplemente choqué con ellos en el pueblo y en vista de que no tenían ningún lugar a dónde ir, decidí traerlos conmigo.

Giotto sólo miró al ilusionista con los ojos abiertos. ¿Había sido siempre el hombre tan… estúpido?

—¿ACASO ERES UN JODIDO RETARDADO? —gritó G—. ¿Qué si son espías o algo?

Daemon sacudió una mano despreocupadamente.

—¡Es imposible que ellos sean espías! —dijo Daemon.

—¿Y por qué es eso? —preguntó Asari, genuinamente curioso.

—Porque son del futuro —respondió el ilusionista con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, obviamente no creyendo lo que él mismo estaba diciendo.

Hubo un momento de silencio; los adultos de la habitación, quienes al parecer se habían olvidado completamente de los niños, se estaban preguntando cuantas veces Daemon había sido tirado de cabeza cuando bebé. Mukuro estaba observando lo que estaba pasando con mínimo interés, Gokudera tenía una expresión calculadora y los otros niños (ninguno de los cuales entendía lo que estaba siendo discutido) estaba meramente mirando con caras confundidas, preguntándose qué estaba pasando.

—De todas formas —continuó Daemon—, ¡no es cómo si yo fuese el único que trajo niños extraños a la mansión! —cuando él dijo esto, miró acusadoramente hacia los otros niños en la habitación, cuyas similitudes para con los otros guardianes apenas estaba notando. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando vio el parecido—. ¡Oh, por dios! Talbot encontró una manera de clonarnos, ¿no es así?

Mukuro miró al adulto estúpido con una mirada aburrida, luego tomó la mano de Nagi y lentamente se distanció de ellos, acercándose más hacia donde estaban los otros niños.

Mientras que todo esto estaba pasando, Gokudera, quien aún estaba meditando en lo que Daemon había dicho (acerca de los dos cabezas de piña siendo del futuro), y finalmente llegó a la conclusión de que en efecto, ellos eran del futuro, y hasta donde él podía decir, también lo eran los otros niños.

—¡Lo qué el cabeza de piña ha dicho es cierto! —dijo el pequeño peliplata y todos voltearon a verlo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Giotto, completamente perplejo.

—Estoy muy seguro de que ni yo, ni los otros niños, somos de esta época,

G bufó ante esto.

—Madura, mocoso. No existe de ninguna jodida manera de que crea que ustedes son del futuro.

—Es cierto —gruñó Gokudera. Volteado hacía Mukuro, dijo—: Antes de que aparecieras aquí, era el año 199X, ¿o no?

Giotto miró al niño con los ojos abiertos a más no poder; no porque estaba protestando ser del futuro, sino por el hecho de que en realidad les creía. Giotto hubiese podido saber si el niño había estado mintiendo (una de sus ventajas de tener híper intuición) y este niño, por imposible que pareciese, en realidad estaba diciendo la verdad.

—G —dijo para tranquilizar al hombre. Cuando hubo ausencia de ruido en la habitación, Giotto miró a Tsuna. Agachándose, Giotto preguntó en un tono suave pero serio—: _Tsuna-kun, dime. ¿Qué año es?_

El pequeño castaño inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado en confusión.

—_Es 199X _—dijo sin vacilar.

Hubo un jadeo apenas audible por parte de G. Cuando Giotto se volteó para darle una seria mirada, el pelirrojo simplemente volteó su cabeza hacia un lado, aun rehusándose en creer lo que estaba en frente de sus ojos.

—Puede estar inventando esto, sabes. Probablemente entiende todo lo que estamos diciendo —a pesar de sus palabras, las palabras de G estaban adornadas con inseguridad.

Dejando salir un suspiro, Giotto miró a Alaude.

—¿Y tú qué piensas? —preguntó al rubio-pálido.

Alaude había estado quieto desde que Daemon había entrado a la habitación, observando la vista con bastante interés. Ahora que todos los ojos estaban sobre él, adoptó una máscara de indiferencia.

—Creo que es tiempo de que llamemos a Talbot y encontrar una manera de regresar a estos mocosos a su propio tiempo —dijo, y con eso, el rubio dejó la habitación, dejando atrás a Hibari aun esposado.

* * *

><p>Knuckle acababa de terminar su carrera diaria de tres kilómetros y había regresado a su cuarto para ponerse nuevamente sus túnicas de padre. Cuando llegó a su habitación, sin embargo, la primera cosa que llamó su atención fue una pequeña figura durmiendo profundamente sobre su cama.<p>

Curioso, se dirigió hacia su cama para ver quién era; la Figura era demasiado pequeña como para ser Lampo, quien era él más joven en toda la mansión.

Jalando la frazada, su mandíbula se desencajó al suelo cuando vio a un pequeño niño, de más o menos cinco años, enrollado como una hermética y pequeña pelota, durmiendo pacíficamente.

El sacerdote se quedó parado por un rato, preguntándose el qué hacer. Al final, no puedo pensar en nada mejor salvo el despertar al niño para poder interrogarlo.

Gentilmente, sacudió el hombro del niño, pero él no respondió. El trató otra vez, un poco más fuerte en ésta ocasión y de nuevo, el chico a penas y se removió.

Al final, para lograr levantar al niño, el Guardián del Sol tuvo que gritar en el oído del niño.

—¡Despiértate!

Finalmente, los ojos del niño se abrieron atontadamente y miró a su alrededor en confusión, no pareciendo reconocer donde estaba.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Knuckle al chico, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

El niño meramente le miró con una blanca expresión, y cuando su boca se abrió para hablar, no fue en el idioma italiano.

—_¿Quién eres?_ —preguntó el niño en japonés.

Knuckle se sorprendió ante esto. Aparentemente, no solo el chico no sabía dónde estaba, sino que tampoco hablaba italiano.

Mostrando una sonrisa, Knuckle se presentó.

—_Soy un sacerdote respondiendo al nombre de Knuckle, y también soy el Guardián del Sol de la Familia Vongola de Italia._

Los ojos del niño se nublaron en confusión por un segundo, pero no fue demasiado antes de que una enorme sonrisa iluminara su rostro.

—_No sé qué es una Vongola, ¡pero es un placer conocerlo, Knuckle-san! ¡Soy Sasagawa Ryohei de Namimori, Japón!_

* * *

><p>Xanyxhi: Saben, viendo lo corto que era el capítulo, debería de darme vergüenza no haberlo podido traer antes.<p>

En fin, aquí está (finalmente). ¡Gracias de nuevo, SkyGem, por dejarme traducir tu historia! Y como ya lo han de saber. Algún problema con la traducción me avisan.

Una cosa más, en una parte de la historia de SkyGem dice: "past" refiriéndose a que los niños eran del pasado, cuando, no lo eran; o bien de que los adultos eran del pasado. La palabra o era futuro, o se estaba refiriendo a que estaban en el pasado. Como no se explicaba muy bien esa parte, cambié "past" a "futuro" en español.


	4. Que pasó

Título: Arrojados en el pasado: Primer encuentro

Título Original: Thrown into the Past: First Meeting

Autora: SkyGem

Traductora: Xanyxhi

Resumen: Un Tsuna de cuatro años de edad y compañía son enviados al pasado, y Giotto y sus guardianes tienen que encargarse de ellos, sin saber que esos niños un día serán sus sucesores. Fic de viaje en el tiempo. No pairings. Primero de la trilogía AeeP (ingles: TItP)

PD:

—Esto está en italiano—

—_Esto es en japonés_—

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo IV<strong>

**Qué pasó**

* * *

><p>Después de que Alaude dejo la habitación hubo un largo e incómodo silencio.<p>

El primero en romperlo no fue ninguno de los adultos, de hecho, fue el estómago de Tsuna rugiendo.

Cuando todos voltearon al pequeño castaño, su cara se tornó de un rojo brillante y Giotto dejó salir una pequeña risa.

—_Bueno, hasta que encontremos una forma de mandarlos a casa, ¿Por qué mejor no comemos un poco?_

Todos los niños japoneses (menos Hibari) asintieron energéticamente con sus cabezas, absolutamente hambrientos.

Los dos niños italianos, por otro lado, estaban completamente confundidos hasta que Asari tradujo por ellos.

—¿Les gustaría algo de comida, chicos?

La cara de Mukuro se iluminó.

—¡Definitivamente! ¡Me estoy muriendo de hambre! —dijo inmediatamente.

Gokudera incluso sonrió un poco, cosa que fue reemplazada por un ceño.

—Algo de comida estaría bien; aún necesito el sacar la comida venenosa de mi hermana de mí sistema.

Ni siquiera escogiendo el comentar a eso, G decidió intervenir.

—De acuerdo, pero primero, ¡en serio pienso que necesitamos introducciones! Y necesitamos establecer cuales niños hablan que idioma.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Giotto miró a los seis niños quienes estaban acurrucados todos juntos.

—_Mi nombre es Giotto, y es aquí donde todos mis amigos y yo vivimos. Hay siete de nosotros en total y cerca de cien empleados. ¡Bienvenidos a nuestro hogar y esperamos que disfruten su estadía aquí! _—Entonces, cambiando a italiano, el hombre repitió lo mismo—. _Entonces _—dijo cambiando al japonés otra vez—,_ me gustaría que levantaran la mano si ustedes hablan japonés —_cuando dijo esto, tres manos se alzaron, y la cuarta pertenecía a Hibari, quien aún estaba, desafortunadamente, esposado.

Volteando a los dos últimos niños, Giotto les dijo:

—¿Ustedes dos sólo entienden italiano?

Gokudera y Mukuro asintieron, y luego de una larga introducción por parte de todos los adultos y niños presentes (la cual fue más larga debido al hecho de que todo tuvo que ser dicho dos veces, una vez en japonés y otra vez en italiano), Giotto sacó la llave para las esposas de Alaude que siempre andaba consigo, liberó a Hibari y tomaron camino hacia el comedor.

* * *

><p>—<em>Pues… ¿sabes cómo llegaste aquí, Ryohei-kun?<em> —preguntó Knuckle casualmente, esperando que pudiese conseguir algunas respuestas del chico.

El niño de cabellos blancos simplemente sacudió su cabeza diciendo:

—¡_Me fui extremadamente a la cama en mi propia habitación, pero cuando me desperté, me encontré aquí al extremo!_ —en ese momento, los ojos del niño se abrieron como platos y dijo—: _¡Debo de regresar a casa rápido, o Kyoko se pondrá extremadamente preocupada!_

—_¿Kyoko?_ —preguntó Knuckle con curiosidad.

—¡_Mi imouto AL EXTREMO!_

—_Ya veo_ —dijo Knuckle lentamente—, _bueno, Ryohei-kun, hasta no saber cómo llegaste aquí exactamente, me temo que deberás de quedarte. _

Ryohei pareció desalentado ante esto, pero, sin ser alguien que se desalentaba ante algo por mucho tiempo, una enorme sonrisa cruzó los rasgos del chico y dijo:

—¡_De acuerdo, pero, ¿de casualidad tienes un poco de comida extrema? ¡Estoy hambriento al EXTREMO! _

Dejando salir una risa, Knuckle dijo:

—_Por supuesto. Pero después de que consigamos algo para comer, tenemos que ir a ver a algunos de mis amigos ¿está bien?_ —el sacerdote sabía que probablemente debía dejarle saber a Giotto acerca del "intruso" inmediatamente, pero era muy fácil dejarse llevar por el ritmo del chico, incluso cuando sabía que absolutamente no había forma de que este niño fuera de alguna manera peligroso.

—_¡Hai!_ —dijo el niño—. _Ahora, ¡vamos AL EXTREMO!_ —en lo que dijo esto, agarró del brazo de Knuckle y lo jaló hacia la puerta de su habitación.

Dejando salir una risilla, el sacerdote dirigió al niño de cinco años hacía el comedor, escuchando durante todo el camino su parloteo acerca de su maravillosa hermana pequeña.

Cuando abrió la puerta del comedor, estuvo a punto de dirigirse directo a la cocina, cuando se congeló en la entrada ante la vista delante de él.

Giotto, G, Asari y Daemon estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa, hablando entre ellos mientras seis niños estaban sentados en los espacios entre ellos, escavando felizmente en la comida que estaba frente a ellos.

El primero en notarlo fue Asari, quien sonrió ampliamente.

—Ah, ¡parece que Knuckle también ha encontrado su doppelgänger! Ahora el único que falta es Lampo.

Knuckle, confundido ante lo que el japonés quiso decir, miró de nuevo a los niños y notó que se parecían a los otros guardianes, excepto por la única chica, quien probablemente era de Daemon, si su estilo de peinado a lo piña era alguna indicación.

—Así que, ¿habla italiano o japonés? —preguntó G.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Knuckle en confusión.

—Bueno —explicó Giotto—. Tsuna, Nagi, Takeshi y Kyoya sólo hablan japonés, y Hayato y Mukuro hablan italiano —dijo, señalando a los niños cuando dijo sus nombres—. ¿Qué hay acerca del él?

—Ah, éste es Ryohei y habla japonés —dijo Knuckle, aún sin comprender muy bien la situación.

Giotto asintió y pareció como si fuese a decir algo cuando Tsuna tiró de su manga.

—¡_Ya termine de comer, Giotto-san_! —dijo el niño.

Giotto no pudo evitar reír cuando vio la cara del niño. Tomando una servilleta, limpió gentilmente la cara del niño, diciendo:

—_¿Estaba rica?_

—_¡Hai!_ —dijo el niño entusiásticamente.

—_¡Ne! ¡Quiero un poco AL EXTREMO!_

Después de eso, mientras Ryohei estaba comiendo, Giotto y los demás le explicaron a Knuckle que era lo que exactamente estaba pasando, y, sorprendentemente, el sacerdote les creyó.

Después de unos minutos más, se decidió que cada niño se quedaría en la habitación del guardián a quien se asemejaban. Hubo un poco de controversia acerca de si Nagi debería de quedarse con Daemon o no, pero al final, los guardianes concluyeron que ni siquiera Daemon serían tan bajo como para torturar a una pobre niña indefensa (no que no tuvieran sus dudas, por supuesto).

* * *

><p>—<em>De todas formas, esta es nuestra habitación<em> —dijo Giotto, sonriéndole a Tsuna quien estaba mirando la habitación maravillado. Después de que todos hubiesen terminado de comer, los guardianes se separaron para mostrar a los niños sus habitaciones.

El rubio miro como el de cuatro años caminaba tentativamente hacia dentro, recorriendo con sus manos las paredes, y hurgando en las sabanas de la cama. Para Giotto, lucía como un cachorro que estaba viendo su nuevo hogar por primera vez. Luchando contra la necesidad de apretujar al castaño hasta la muerte, Giotto abrió su boca para decir algo cuando fue interrumpido por un fuerte grito viniendo de la habitación al otro lado de ellos; la habitación de Daemon.

Con sus ojos abriéndose como platos, Giotto lanzo una mirada a Tsuna, luego corrió hacia donde había escuchado venir el grito con Tsuna siguiéndole.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, no vieron a Daemon torturando a la pobre Nagi, como habían esperado. En lugar de eso, vieron a la chica con cabello de piña mirando en horror al espejo.

—_¿Nagi-chan?_ —dijo Giotto en confusión—. _¿Qué pasa?_

* * *

><p>Xanyxhi: ¡No me maten! He estado ocupada ¿vale? Tenía clases, examenes, trabajos, me fui de vacaciones a otro país sin mi portátil (y el internet al cual tengo acceso es algo lento), tengo más clases en unos días, etc.<p>

Pueden matarme después, como, por ejemplo, después de que termine de traducir los fics. Como pequeña nota, me enfocaré en este más que en los demás, quiero terminarlo _ya_. Y ya saben, por si hay algo que no esté claro o una traducción rara, pueden echármelo en cara que no me enojo. Eso dicho, debería de estar subiendo el próximo capítulo en un par de días.


	5. Okaasan

Título: Arrojados en el pasado: Primer encuentro

Título Original: Thrown into the Past: First Meeting

Autora: SkyGem

Traductora: Xanyxhi

Resumen: Un Tsuna de cuatro años de edad y compañía son enviados al pasado, y Giotto y sus guardianes tienen que encargarse de ellos, sin saber que esos niños un día serán sus sucesores. Fic de viaje en el tiempo. No pairings. Primero de la trilogía AeeP (ingles: TItP)

PD:

—Esto está en italiano—

—_Esto es en japonés_—

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo V<strong>

**Okaa san**

* * *

><p>—<em>¿Nagi-chan? ¿Qué pasa?<em>

La pequeña niña pelipúrpura miró hacia el origen de la voz con lágrimas en sus ojos.

—_M-Mí cabello… ¿qué le pasó a mi cabello?_ —preguntó, hipando.

—¿_Tú cabello_? —preguntó Giotto, confundido—. ¿_Qué pasa con el?_

—¿_Qué le pasó?_ —preguntó ella.

Por ahora, Giotto estaba profundamente confundido.

—_No… veo nada malo_ —dijo—. _¿No estaba así cuando viniste a la mansión?_

Esto pareció confundirla.

—_¿E-eh? ¿Ha estado así todo el tiempo?_

Giotto simplemente la miró fijamente sin expresión. Entonces, volviendo hacia su Guardián de la Niebla con un ceño en su rostro, dijo en una peligrosa voz:

—Daemon…

Daemon, quien había estado observando con una expresión estupefacta en su rostro, volteó a ver a Giotto cuando escuchó su nombre salir de la boca del rubio.

Viendo la expresión en el rostro de su jefe, comenzó a retroceder lentamente, asustado a cojones. Levantando sus manos enfrente de él, dijo:

—¡No fui yo! ¡E-ella ya tenía ese peinado cuando la conocí! ¡Lo juro!

El ilusionista sabía que su jefe no le creyó, y estuvo a punto de hacer otra defensa cuando hubo un estallido de risa horripilante y todos se volvieron a mirar al último cabeza de piña en la habitación.

El joven peliazul estaba sosteniendo su estómago, riendo histéricamente mientras todos en la habitación simplemente lo miraban fijamente en asombro.

—Tú… —jadeó Daemon, recordando súbitamente que el chico también podía crear ilusiones.

Nagi, a pesar de no saber que estaban diciendo, sí se dio cuenta de que debió de haber sido el chico, Rokudo-san, quien le había hecho esto a ella. También supo, por observar su batalla con Daemon antes, que este peinado no era real.

La chica caminó hacia él, interrumpiendo Daemon y reclamando la atención de todos.

Parándose enfrente de Rokudo-san y tratando de no llorar, sollozó una vez y dijo:

—_P-por favor devuelve mi cabello a la normalidad. P-por favor_.

A pesar de no saber japonés, no fue difícil para Mukuro el captar la esencia de lo que estaba diciendo.

Por un segundo, consideró no escuchar a su petición, pero cuando vio que tan duro estaba tratando de no llorar, la pequeña humanidad que el niño tenía en él le movió a conceder su pedido.

Suspirando, se dio la vuelta con mal humor, liberando su ilusión en el cabello de la chica.

Un momento después, en lugar de tener un peinado de piña, joven Nagi tenía un cabello largo y morado que alcanzaba casi hasta su cintura y no tenía ningún parecido a una piña.

Mukuro se alejó caminando, quejándose, y Nagi dejó salir un suspiro en alivio.

Los otros tres en la habitación, por otro lado, estaban muy sorprendidos en lo diferente que le hacía ver el nuevo peinado a Nagi. Se miraba… normal.

Sonriendo, el joven Tsuna saltó hacia ella, sonriendo brillantemente.

—_¡No importa como luzca, Nagi-chan siempre está tan linda!_

La chica japonesa se sonrojó ante esto y tartamudeó:

—_A-arigatou Sawada-san_

Sacudiendo su cabeza, Tsuna respondió.

—_¡Puedes llamarme Tsu-kun! ¡Eso es lo que Okaa-san siempre me dice!_

—_H-hai _—respondió la niña, incluso más tímida que antes.

Tsuna pareció como si quisiese responder, pero en ese momento, un bostezo pequeño escapó de la boca del niño, y fue rápidamente seguido por Nagi, e incluso Mukuro, quien estaba haciendo mohines en una esquina.

Riendo entre dientes, Giotto se agachó para recoger al pequeño niños, quien chilló y se agarró firmemente del cuello de Giotto cuando fue levantado lejos del suelo.

—_Aún está algo temprano, pero ¿por qué no toman una siesta, niños? Han tenido un día algo agitado_ —dijo Giotto con dulzura, cargando a Tsuna de regreso a su propia habitación. Antes de salir al corredor, se volvió a ver a Nagi de forma significativa, entonces le dijo a Mukuro en italiano—: ¡Tú también duerme un poco, Mukuro!

—Como que sea —respondió Mukuro en una voz despreocupada, antes de hacer exactamente lo que el rubio había dicho, subiéndose a la cama de Daemon y dando palmaditas al espacio a su lado mostrando que Nagi también era bienvenida.

La niña dudó por un momento, pensando acerca de lo que él le había hecho a su cabello, cuando ella vio la expresión de Mukuro, sin embargo, decidió que tal vez podía confiar en él por esta ocasión.

Subiendo a su lado en la cama, ella se recostó y cerró sus ojos.

—Mi dispiace… —dijo una voz tranquila y la niña no pudo evitar sonreír. Ahora ella sabía cómo decir "lo siento" en italiano.

Mientras ellos se sumergían en el sueño, ninguno de ellos le prestó atención a Daemon, quien les estaba observando con ojos atónitos, preguntándose cuando se había convertido tan débil ya que dos **niños** pudieron robar su cama y salirse con la suya con vida.

* * *

><p>Después de arropar a Tsuna en su cama, Giotto convocó una reunión con todos sus guardianes.<p>

Cuando todos ellos llegaron, tenían una expresión sombría en el rostro.

Incluso antes de que Giotto comenzara a hablar, Asari dijo:

—¡Debemos regresar a estos niños a su casa rápidamente! No debemos dejar que sean atrapados en la mafia.

—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo Knuckle rápidamente—. Seguramente Dios nunca nos perdonaría si arrastramos a estos niños inocentes en nuestro mundo oscuro.

Hubo un bufido al otro lado de la mesa.

—¿Inocentes? —preguntó Daemon con voz incrédula. Con una mirada de Giotto, sin embargo, fue callado, cruzando sus brazos de un lado al otro en su pecho y mirando hacia otro sitio, quejándose silenciosamente acerca de cómo no había ni puñetera forma de que ese cabeza de piña fuese inocente.

—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con ustedes dos —dijo Giotto, mirando primero a su Guardián de la Lluvia y luego a su Guardián del Sol. Finalmente, volvió a ver a Alaude y preguntó—: ¿Has hablado con Talbot?

La Alondra asintió.

—Cuando le expliqué al herbívoro lo que había pasado, lució como si hubiese hecho alguna case de descubrimiento y dijo: "¡Me estaba preguntando que había sido esa perturbación! No os preocupéis, ¡devolveré a esos niños a su tiempo antes de que se den cuenta!"

Giotto asintió ante esto, luciendo menos preocupado.

—¿Te dio un estimado de cuánto tiempo le podría tomar?

Aquí, Alaude gruñó en voz baja, diciendo:

—Un mes.

Hubo un completo silencio alrededor de la mesa.

—¿Un… mes? —preguntó G, incrédulo.

—¿Tengo que lidiar con esos mocosos por un mes? —demandó Daemon, su expresión horrorizada.

—¿Podrías cortarlo? —preguntó G, mirando incluso más irritado que el ilusionista—. No hay manera de que tus mocosos sean más molestos que con el que tengo que lidiar.

—¿Quieres apostar? —preguntó Daemon, arisco.

Antes de que G pudiese aceptar, su jefe les interrumpió.

—Suficiente —dijo Giotto, un indicio de finalidad en su voz—. Tenemos cosas más importantes que atender ahora mismo. El hecho de que Talbot no pueda enviar a los niños de vuelta a casa en un mes no puede ser evitado. Hasta entonces, debemos de estar en guardia. Sólo tres guardianes pueden estar lejos de la mansión al mismo tiempo, e incluso cuando se haya dividido de esta forma, no son sólo responsables de cuidar al niño con quien están compartiendo la habitación. Si ven **cualquiera** de los niños en peligro, o si alguno necesita algo, es su trabajo el ayudar. ¿Entendido?

Todos alrededor de la mesa asintieron.

—Y creo que sería mejor no decirles a las otras familias que ellos actualmente se están quedando con nosotros —añadió Asari—. Sería el equivalente a invitarlos a secuestrar los niños. Debemos mantenerlos en secreto para que permanezcan a salvo.

Repentinamente la expresión de Daemon se volvió maliciosa, y sin ni siquiera volviéndolo a ver, Giotto dijo:

—Ni siquiera lo pienses, Daemon.

Ahora, Daemon no era estúpido; sabía que su jefe era una persona fácilmente de convencer para muchas cosas. Cuando se trataba de la seguridad de niños (y la seguridad de sus dulces), sin embargo, no había ni una sola alma en la Tierra que pudiese desobedecerlo y librarse de ello sin ser mutilado y/o sin perder sus vidas.

—Sí, Primo —dijo el ilusionista dócilmente, haciendo pucheros al haber sido descubierto tan rápido.

—Pero me pregunto, ¿por qué Lampo no tiene un doppelgänger? —preguntó repentinamente Asari, y todo se detuvo.

Todos se volvieron a ver al guardián más joven y él se encogió de hombros, haciendo una expresión como diciendo: "¿Cómo podría saberlo?"

Giotto, perdido en su pensamiento, repentinamente tuvo una idea.

—Tal vez… ¿es la diferencia de edad?

—¿Diferencia de edad? —preguntó G.

El rubio asintió.

—Quiero decir, todos se parecen bastante a nosotros… ¿tal vez ellos también tienen una diferencia de edad similar?

Todos pensaron acerca de esto, y repentinamente, el rostro de Knuckle se iluminó con una amplia sonrisa.

—¡Por supuesto! —dijo—. Lampo es aproximadamente ocho años menor que Giotto, y ese niño, Tsuna, parece tener cerca de cuatro. ¡El niño de Lampo probablemente no ha nacido todavía!

—Gracias Dios —refunfuñó Lampo, a quien no le gustaban tanto los niños. Los otros guardianes sabían, sin embargo, que muy dentro, él probablemente se estaba sintiendo decepcionado.

—Bueno… —empezó Giotto, listo para terminar la reunión, pero fue interrumpido por un golpe cortés en la puerta (¿cómo puede ser un golpe cortés?). Frunciendo un poco, dijo—: ¡Adelante!

La puerta se abrió y allí yacía una sirvienta, con su expresión luciendo absolutamente melancólica.

—¿Mariam? —preguntó Giotto, confundido—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Sucedió algo?

—Uno de los jóvenes maestros estaba llorando… —dijo, haciéndose a un lado para mostrar a Tsuna parado a su lado, su pequeña carita roja y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas que ya habían sido rociadas sobre sus mejillas—. M-Me disculpo, pero no pude entender lo que estaba diciendo, por eso lo traje aquí…

Poniéndose de pie, Giotto atravesó la habitación hasta el pequeño niño, arrodillándose frente a él.

—_¿Tsuna-kun? ¿Hay algún problema?_ —preguntó—. _¿Te lastimaste?_

El pequeño castaño sacudió su cabeza.

—_Q-Quiero a mi Okaa-san…_

* * *

><p><em>SkyGem: Aww pobre Tsuna, querido… jaja, bueno, este capítulo estuvo algo largo… como disculpa por tardarme tanto.<em>

_PD: Este fic no va a ser tan largo como RaF_ (otra de sus historias)_. Va a terminar en aproximadamente cinco o seis capítulos (porque todo esto es en realidad un prólogo para otro fic XD)._

* * *

><p>Xanyxhi: ¡Listo! No me tardé tanto, ¿eh? De todas formas… ya lo saben, si hay algo que no haya quedado tan claro (alguna palabra mal escrita, lo que sea) pueden decírmelo. Y como nota aparte, ¡sólo cuatro capítulos más!<p> 


	6. Unidos por las caderas

Título: Arrojados en el pasado: Primer encuentro

Título Original: Thrown into the Past: First Meeting

Autora: SkyGem

Traductora: Xanyxhi

Resumen: Un Tsuna de cuatro años de edad y compañía son enviados al pasado, y Giotto y sus guardianes tienen que encargarse de ellos, sin saber que esos niños un día serán sus sucesores. Fic de viaje en el tiempo. No pairings. Primero de la trilogía AeeP (ingles: TItP)

PD:

—Esto está en italian—

—_Esto es en japonés_—

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VI<strong>

**Unidos por las caderas**

* * *

><p>Hayato, somnoliento, se frotó los ojos mientras se paseaba por los corredores de esta extraña mansión. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que escuchase el sonido de alguien llorando y lo siguió sólo para encontrar al pequeño castaño de antes, Tsuna.<p>

Todos los adultos a su alrededor estaban entrando en pánico, tratando de hacer que dejase de llorar, y Hayato sintió una leve punzada de celos. Siempre que lloraba así, se metía en problemas con su padre.

La única vez que no se metió en problemas fue cuando esa amable señorita quién le enseñó a tocar el piano solía llegar. Cuando lo vio llorando, no se enojó; simplemente le abrazó firmemente y le dijo que todo iba a estar bien.

Después de dudar por unos momentos, Hayato se armó de valor y decidió acercárseles, y los adultos se volvieron a verlo.

Ignorando las miradas curiosas, el peliplata caminó inmediatamente hacia el pequeño castaño y envolvió torpemente sus brazos a su alrededor. Cuando Tsuna le miró, él trató una sonrisa vacilante, no diciendo nada.

Por alguna razón, esa sonrisa tranquilizó a Tsuna, y pensó que quizás este onii-san no era tan temeroso como parecía. Secando rápidamente sus lágrimas, Tsuna le ofreció una sonrisa temblorosa y la sonrisa de Hayato creció más. Dejándolo ir, alborotó su cabello juguetonamente y le dio un beso fraternal sobre su mejilla.

Los Guardianes Vongola miraron con asombro el cómo Tsuna pasó de ser un pequeño niño asustado a la bolita pequeña y esponjosa llena de energía que había sido antes de su siesta.

Y desde ese momento, Tsuna y Hayato fueron inseparables. A pesar de no hablar el mismo idioma, de alguna forma se entendían el uno al otro a la perfección y ninguno era visto sin el otro. Llegó al punto que Tsuna ni siquiera se iba a ir a dormir si su "Hayato-nii" no estaba ahí y viceversa.

Mientras tanto, lo mismo parecía estar pasando con Mukuro y Nagi. Después del episodio del cabello del primer día, el ilusionista se volvió extrañamente protector de la única chica del grupo.

Durante la mayor parte de la primera semana, todos hicieron, más o menos, lo que quisiesen; Hayato y Tsuna exploraron la mansión y ocasionalmente los jardines, una actividad en la cual Ryohei y/o Takeshi participaban de vez en cuando. Kyoya estaba solo casi la mayor parte del tiempo, haciendo quién sabe qué, pero a veces se uniría a Tsuna y Hayato en sus viajes si Ryohei y Takeshi no estaban ahí. La alondra japonesa no tenía nada en contra de ellos, simplemente no le gustaban las multitudes; la única razón por la cual soportaba a Hayato (de quien sí tenía algo en contra) era porque Tsuna nunca se alejaba más de un metro de él y porque le había encontrado cariño al castaño; a decir verdad, todos ellos lo habían hecho. Incluso Nagi y Mukuro decidían de vez en cuando el dejar de gastarle bromas a Daemon y conocer un poco más a la otra pareja.

No fue hasta que un día, cuando Asari estaba aburrido y si nada que hacer, que a él se le ocurrió la brillante idea de enseñar a los niños acerca de los idiomas de cada uno.

Hizo falta un poco de soborno con respecto a Kyoya, pero eventualmente consiguió reunir a los siete en la biblioteca.

—_¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer hoy aquí, Asari-nii? _—preguntó Tsuna curiosamente, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado ante la pregunta. Los Guardianes habían (gracias al cielo) convencido a los niños japoneses de llamarles hermano mayor en lugar de tío, al ver que la mayoría de ellos ni siquiera tenían veinte todavía.

—_Voy a enseñarles un poco acerca del idioma que habla tu Hayato-nii _—respondió Asari con un tono amistoso y vio como los ojos del pequeño castaño se iluminaron ante esto.

Volviéndose al peliplateado sentado a su lado, empezó a hacerle gestos emocionadamente y Hayato pensó que había captado el meollo de lo que le estaba tratando de decir.

Volviéndose al hombre japonés, preguntó:

—¿Vamos a aprender su idioma también?

Asari se permitió a sí mismo el estar impresionado con respecto a su método de comunicación, y luego sonrió.

—Por supuesto —dijo—. Pero, desafortunadamente, esto quiere decir que tú y Mukuro tendrán que ser separados de sus otras mitades por un par de horas.

—¿Qué? —gritó Mukuro, poniéndose de pie—. ¿Por qué? Si ellos están aprendiendo italiano, ¿no seríamos capaces de ayudarles? ¡Y ellos también nos ayudarían a aprender su idioma más fácilmente!

—Sí, pero las cosas serían mucho más rápido si tenemos las clases al mismo tiempo en lugar de una después de la otra. Una vez que hayan aprendido lo básico, sin embargo, podemos juntarnos de nuevo y ayudarnos mutuamente, ¿de acuerdo? ¿No quieres ser capaz de hablar con Nagi?

Tsuna, quien había estado mirando silenciosamente hasta entonces, jaló del brazo de Hayato y le miró inquisitivamente.

El peliplateado tomó su mano derecha, mostrándola para representarse a sí mismo y la colocó sobre su mano izquierda, la cual parecía representar a Tsuna, y luego las separó.

Tsuna, habiendo comprendido lo que su amigo quiso decir, abrió sus ojos en sorpresa, pero inesperadamente lo tomo realmente bien. Sonriéndole a Hayato, asintió una vez, luego se volvió y se fue a sentar al lado de Takeshi y Kyoya, quien le sonrió en sorna ante el enfado de Hayato.

Suprimiendo el impulso de atacar al mayor, Hayato se dio la vuelta y siguió a Asari hacia otra parte de la biblioteca, y pudo ver que el cabeza de piña se sentía igual. Este pequeño hecho trajo la extraña consecuencia de que ellos se volviesen un poco más amistoso el uno hacia el otro.

Asari notó esto y sonrió; ninguno de los Guardianes había esperado que los dos únicos chicos italianos se pudiesen juntar con los dos chicos japoneses más tímidos en lugar que entre ellos mismos. De alguna forma, sin embargo, lucía muy natural.

Y durante la siguiente hora y media, Asari le enseñó a Hayato y Mukuro acerca de los honoríficos y la base de la cultura japonesa, cosas cómo "hola" y "adiós", "¿cómo estás?" y "estoy bien"; Hayato incluso pidió el aprender una cierta frase especial.

Mientras tanto, lo mismo estaba pasando con el Guardián del Sol y los niños japoneses y, no sorpresivamente, para el tiempo en el que todos se volvieron a juntar, los que habían aprendido más fueron Mukuro, Hayato, Tsuna y Nagi.

En el momento que Asari dijo las palabras "regresemos", Mukuro y Hayato salieron corriendo y se dejaron caer al lado de Nagi Y Tsuna, quienes los esperaban, respectivamente.

Cuando Hayato estaba al lado de Tsuna, el castaño le sonrió y balbuceó las palabras:

—Ti voglio bene*

Los ojos de Hayato se abrieron como platos luego de escuchar estas palabras viniendo del chico; estaba eufórico el saber que significaba tanto para su amigo.

Abrazándolo, dijo torpemente:

—_Anata wo mamotte agetai.* _

Le había tomado una eternidad el memorizarse las palabras y cómo pronunciarlas realmente para que fuesen más o menos entendibles. Cuando vio la expresión de Tsuna, sin embargo, pareció valer la pena.

El pequeño castaño dejó salir una risilla, diciendo un entusiástico:

—_¡Hai!_

* * *

><p><em>Nota de Autora:<em>

_*Ti voglio bene; "Te amo" cuando se está refiriendo a un miembro familiar_

_*Anata wo mamotte agetai; Quiero protegerte_

_**Por favor, tened en cuenta que encontré las traducciones anteriores en el internet, el cual no siempre es correcto; sí creen que a las traducciones les falta algo, o que las frases usadas no son las correctas para la situación, entonces por favor dejadme saber para que así las pueda arreglar (educadamente, por favor; no hablo ninguno de esos idiomas)_

_SkyGem: ¡Justamente acabo de recordar cuánto amo escribir acerca de Chibi!Tsuna! Jaja, de todas formas, lamento el no haber actualizado en estos días, pero tengo muchas cosas últimamente. _

_P.D: La encuesta en mi perfil ya se ha cerrado y ¡parece que hay cinco capítulos más! ¡No puedo esperar a hacer la secuela (especialmente, el arco Shimon)!_

_EDIT: Este fic está tomando vida propia por su cuenta, lo juro. De todas maneras, acabo de decidir el hacer de esta serie una trilogía. Yay~ ¿les gusta la idea?_

* * *

><p>Xanyxhi: Tomó una eternidad y lo siento, prometo traer el resto de los capítulos lo más rápido que pueda. Y ya saben, si hay algún problema (el que sea) con la traducción me avisan, ¿vale?<p> 


	7. Preguntas inesperadas

Título: Arrojados en el pasado: Primer encuentro

Título Original: Thrown into the Past: First Meeting

Autora: SkyGem

Traductora: Xanyxhi

Resumen: Un Tsuna de cuatro años de edad y compañía son enviados al pasado, y Giotto y sus guardianes tienen que encargarse de ellos, sin saber que esos niños un día serán sus sucesores. Fic de viaje en el tiempo. No pairings. Primero de la trilogía AeeP (ingles: TItP)

PD:

—Esto está en italian—

—_Esto es en japonés_—

SkyGem: _Bueno, estaré tomando prestados dos de mis OCs de RaF en éste capítulo, espero que no les moleste tanto, chicos. Digamos que me gustan un poco y pensé que debería de tener más apariciones. _

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VII<strong>

**Preguntas inesperadas**

* * *

><p>Alfeo caminó energéticamente a través de la mansión Vongola hasta el despacho de Primo. El hombre peli-naranja acaba de regresar de un encargo en Inglaterra y realmente estaba esperando el tener el resto de la tarde libre. Se sentía bien el estar de regreso en su hogar. Solamente necesitaba darle su reporte a Primo y entonces estaría libre por unos cuantos días.<p>

Mientras caminaba, algo captó la atención del hombre; dos sirvientas parecían estar algo demasiado felices por alguna razón. Despachándolo en su mente cómo algo sobre el cual podría especular después, el hombre continuó en su camino hacia la oficina de su jefe.

Al llamar a la puerta, esperó el usual "adelante" de Giotto, pero no escuchó nada. Se estaba empezando a preguntar si el hombre estaba afuera en ese momento, cuando la puerta se abrió. Su mirada dirigiéndose hacia abajo, vio un niño pequeño, de tal vez cuatro años de edad, mirándolo con ojos abiertos y curiosos de color café y una cara que lucía demasiado similar como para ser coincidencia.

Después de estudiarlo por un minuto, el chico debió de haber decidido que Alfeo no era peligroso y se apartó con una sonrisa en su rostro, presionando un dedo sobre sus labios, susurrando:

—¡Shh! ¡Giotto-nii se quedó dormido! ¡No lo despiertes!

Un poco perplejo ante el uso del idioma japonés del niño y su increíble parecido para con su jefe, Alfeo entró, mirando a su alrededor. Lo qué vio dentro hizo que sus se abrieran como platos en asombro. Actualmente en la habitación había otros cinco niños pequeños y una niña pequeña quienes tenían un increíble parecido con los Guardianes Vongola.

Los niños estaban dispersados por el piso, haciendo dibujos con crayones de colores brillantes. Esta era una actividad normal infantil; el asunto que era realmente anormal sobre ello, sin embargo, eran las cosas que algunos de ellos estaban dibujando.

Muchos de los niños estaban dibujando cosas normales, como flores y conejos y soles sonrientes, pero por lo que Alfeo pudo deducir del que se parecía a Alaude, pensó haber visto al niño dándole una paliza a otros cinco, todos más del doble de su tamaño, con un par de tonfas. Había mucha sangre… Ahora, el que se parecía a Daemon, su dibujo era mucho más perturbador del que estaba haciendo el niño de Alaude. Era un dibujo que parecía muy sospechosamente como un guardia de Vendice; cómo un niño sabía siquiera que era uno, Alfeo no tenía ni idea, pero envió escalofríos a su espalda.

Actualmente en la habitación con los niños estaban Giotto, quien se había desplomado sobre su escritorio, un poco de baba escurriéndose de su boca; G, quien estaba tendido sobre el sofá, con los ojos cerrados, evidentemente habiendo caído dormido mientras estaba leyendo algunos papeles y Asari, quien estaba cabeceando en otro sofá, con una mano sosteniendo un pedazo de papel y la otra descansando discretamente sobre su espada, alerto incluso en sus sueños, por los enemigos.

Volviéndose hacia los otros niños, el castaño quien había optado por dejarse caer al lado de un peli-plateado.

Yendo a sentarse a su lado, Alfeo sonrío con curiosidad a los otros niños y dijo:

—¡Hey niños! ¿Les importaría decirme qué están haciendo aquí?

De los siete, sólo dos parecieron haberle entendido completamente. El más joven de los dos, el peli-plateado, le puso una cara de desprecio, diciendo:

—Si debes de saber, los siete de alguna forma fuimos enviados desde el futuro hacía al pasado por cuatrocientos años y Giotto y los demás están cuidando de nosotros mientras que descubren la manera de enviarnos de vuelta. Ah, y sólo el niño cabeza de piña y yo entendemos italiano. Todos los demás hablan japonés.

Por un momento, hubo silencio, con un Alfeo no sabiendo el cómo responder a eso. Entonces, dejando que una sonrisa condescendiente adornara sus rasgos, dijo:

—¡Pero qué imaginación más creativa tienes, pequeño! Ahora, ¿podrías decirme la verdadera razón por el cual estás aquí?

Hubo un gruñido por parte del niño que se parecía a Daemon y dijo:

—¡Estamos diciendo la verdad, payaso! ¡Pregunta a los otros si gustas!

Escéptico, Alfeo se volvió a Tsuna y le preguntó el porqué estaba en la mansión. El niño meramente le observó con ojos confundidos por un segundo antes de volver su mirada al peli-plateado, dudoso.

—¡Pensé haberte dicho que ellos no entendían italiano, idiota! ¡Pregúntale en japonés! —siseó el niño y Alfeo retrocedió un poco ante el veneno en su voz que lo hizo sonar muy similar a G; por lo visto, apariencia no era lo único que compartían,

Dándole otra mirada escéptica al niño, Alfeo se volvió al castaño a preguntarle.

—_¿Qué están haciendo aquí, niños?_

La expresión del niño cambió a una de entendimiento y sonrió dulcemente, diciendo:

—_¡Fuimos enviados aquí desde el futuro! Verás, un día simplemente aparecimos aquí, y entonces pasaron algunas cosas divertidas y luego Giotto-nii nos dijo que ahora estábamos en el pasado! ¡Debemos esperar hasta el fin del mes para que una persona llamada Talbot nos pueda enviar a casa!_

De alguna forma, el que viniese de la boca inocente del pequeño niño, la historia parecía ser un poco más creíble, pero Alfeo todavía no estaba seguro del si ya estaba listo para creer que estos niños habían viajado a través del tiempo de alguna forma.

El hombre estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta que uno de los niños se había escabullido por detrás y casi sintió a su corazón detenerse cuando un niño de cabello oscuro, alegres ojos cafés y energético se lanzó sobre su espalda, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

—¡_Te atrapé! ¡Ahora estás bajo mi control!_

Una vez pasado su asombro inicial, Alfeo sonrió, sintiendo de alguna manera el ser arrastrado a su ritmo.

—_¿En serio? _—preguntó—. _¿Entonces qué quieres que haga, oh gran y poderoso?_

Hubo una risilla por parte del chico en su espalda antes de que dijera entusiásticamente:

—_¡Juega con nosotros! ¡Giotto-nii y G-nii y Asari-nii, todos se quedaron dormidos y los demás están muy ocupados haciendo otras cosas! ¡Estamos aburridos!_

Parándose, con el niño aun colgando de su cuello, Alfeo escuchó que el niño dejó salir un grito pequeño y envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su torso para no caerse. Mirando a los otros niños, les dijo:

—_¿Por qué mejor no vamos a otra habitación y jugamos, ne? No queremos despertar a Giotto-sama y a los demás. _

Después de traducir sus palabras al italiano para los otros dos niños, Alfeo encaminó a los niños fuera de la habitación, con el niño, de quien rápidamente aprendió que era Takeshi, aun agarrándose fuertemente en su espalda y el pequeño castaño llamado Tsuna cogiendo su mano y empujándolo con entusiasmo hacia adelante.

* * *

><p>Cerca de una hora más tarde, Giotto se despertó gracias al silencio abrumador.<p>

Saltando de su asiento, el rubio se limpió el poco de baba de la comisura de su boca y miró por la habitación en busca de los niños. Al ver los papeles con sus dibujos, abandonados en el piso, Giotto entró en pánico.

Sentándose, llamó:

—¡G! ¡Asari! ¡Despertaos! ¡Los niños no están!

Inmediatamente, ambos hombres se despertaron bruscamente y comenzaron a buscar a su alrededor frenéticamente, todavía medio dormidos.

Al no ver a los niños, se pusieron de pie, y uno seguido del otro, salieron de la habitación para empezar su búsqueda desenfrenada.

Los tres no habían recorrido ni tres metros cuando escucharon unas carcajadas que los hicieron detenerse y mirarse en confusión.

Señalándoles de que se estuvieran callados, Giotto caminó lentamente en la dirección de la cual pensó que había venido el sonido. Unos segundos más tarde, escucharon a otra voz reírse, y, ahora seguros de la dirección, los tres hombres la siguieron.

Deteniéndose enfrente de una puerta que dirigía hacia una de la salas de reuniones, Asari abrió la puerta y fueron recibidos con una particular vista divertida.

Las mesas, las cuales por lo general estaban distribuidas en un cuadrado cerrado, habían sido empujadas hasta las paredes y había cojines y sábanas esparcidas sobre todo el suelo.

En el medio de la habitación, Alfeo estaba clavado al piso por cinco de los mocosos mientras que los otros dos, fácilmente identificados como Kyoya y Mukuro, estaban sentados sobre su torso.

En una esquina de la habitación, sentándose casualmente sobre una de las mesas, estaba Isabella, mirando lo que estaba pasando con un aire divertido alrededor de ella. Su corto cabello hasta el mentón, de color rojo-vino estaba agarrado en una arreglada cola de caballo, y tanto ella como Alfeo se habían cambiado sus trajes por un par de sudadores y camisetas blancas.

Con toda la tensión drenándose de su cuerpo al ver que los niños estaban bien, Giotto se recostó sobre el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa divertida en sus labios.

—Ustedes si que parecen estarse divirtiendo, chicos —escuchó decir a G, sonando igual de divertido que Giotto.

Todos los niños se volvieron a mirarlos con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros; incluso Kyoya parecía estar sonriendo un poco.

Levantando su cabeza para poder ver a su jefe, Alfeo sonrió un poco timido.

—Hola, Jefe —dijo—, regresé hace un rato, pero cuando fui a darle el reporte, usted y los demás estaban dormidos por lo que lo dejé sobre uno de los escritorios y fui a entretener a estos mocosos.

Giotto asintió, con la sonrisa todavía en sus labios.

—Está bien —dijo—, lo leeré más tarde.

Entonces, Tsuna preguntó algo que hizo que todos los adultos en la habitación le mirasen con sorpresa. Fue tan completamente salido de la nada, que nadie supo como responder.

—_Ne, Giotto-nii, ¿qué es la Vongola?_

* * *

><p><em>SkyGem: Bueno, ¡aquí está! Espero que este capítulo no hubiese estado tan aburrido. ¡Nos vemos en la próxima! ¡Ciao!<em>

* * *

><p>Xanyxhi: ¡Listo! Hay una muy buena razón por la cual me tardé en esta ocasión (XD), quería traer todas las traducciones al mismo tiempo. Y bueno… tomó algo de tiempo.<p>

Y ya saben, si hay algo de la traducción que no tiene sentido o un error de mi parte, me avisan, ¿vale?


	8. Es Tiempo

Título: Arrojados en el pasado: Primer encuentro

Título Original: Thrown into the Past: First Meeting

Autora: SkyGem

Traductora: Xanyxhi

Resumen: Un Tsuna de cuatro años de edad y compañía son enviados al pasado, y Giotto y sus guardianes tienen que encargarse de ellos, sin saber que esos niños un día serán sus sucesores. Fic de viaje en el tiempo. No pairings. Primero de la trilogía AeeP (ingles: TItP)

PD:

—Esto está en italian—

—_Esto es en japonés_—

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VIII<strong>

**Es tiempo**

* * *

><p>—<em>Ne, Giotto-nii, ¿qué es la Vongola?<em>

Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que Giotto espetase:

—¿_Nani?_

—¡_La Vongola! _—repitió Tsuna.

Hubo unos cuantos momentos más de silencio antes de que Asari preguntase:

—¿_Tsuna-kun… dónde escuchaste ese nombre?_

Tsuna se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

—_Escucho a las personas diciéndolo todo el tiempo; ¡incluso ustedes lo dicen mucho!_

Los tres adultos se lanzaron miradas inquietas; ellos realmente deberían ser más cuidadosos al asegurarse de que los niños no estén cerca cuando estén hablando asuntos de la mafia.

Dejando salir un suspiro pequeño, Giotto se volvió a los dos italianos, preguntándoles primero.

—¿Cuánto saben de la Vongola?

Mukuro y Hayato intercambiaron miradas significativas antes de que Mukuro respondiera con una voz seria.

—**Todo.**

—¿Todo? —preguntó Giotto, sonando un poco aturdido

Hayato asintió.

—Acerca de la mafia, los guardianes, los anillos, las familias aliadas —entonces, casi como una reflexión—, la Familia de mi papá esta aliada con la Vongola.

—Y yo solía ser parte de Estraneo —añadió Mukuro, su expresión un tanto sombría.

Giotto y su dos Guardianes presentes se tomaron un tiempo para procesar eso antes de que Asari les dijese:

—Entonces, no dejen que los otros lo sepan, por favor.

Hayato bufó.

—¿Qué crees que somos? ¿Idiotas? Por supuesto que no les vamos a decir. ¡El que nosotros seamos parte de este mundo, no quiere decir que los otros tengan que serlo!

Y los adultos estuvieron sorprendidos ante la intensa mirada protectora en sus ojos, sorprendidos al ver que no estaba dirigida a sus respectivos cargos solamente, pero sino que hacia los demás también.

Asintiendo, el rubio respiró profundo, su mente volando mientras trataba de encontrar una respuesta plausible ante la pregunta del joven castaño.

Mirando hacia los ojos café chocolate, Giotto se hundió en una almohada y abrió su boca para responder. Antes de que pudiese decir nada, sin embargo, Tsuna corrió hacia él y se acomodó rápidamente sobre su regazo, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás y mirándolo con una sonrisa.

—_¿Tsuna? _—preguntó Giotto, un poco confundido ante la súbita audacia del niño tímido.

La sonrisa del niño de cuatro años se amplió más.

—_Esta va a ser una larga historia, ¿cierto? ¡Cada vez que voy a visitar al abuelo, él me cuenta historias y siempre me siento en su regazo!_

—_¿Tu abuelo?_ —preguntó Giotto, queriendo detener la conversación que se venía lo mucho que pudiese.

Tsuna sacudió su cabeza.

—_¡No es mi verdadero abuelo! ¡Yo lo llamo así! ¡Él es el jefe de mi otou-san pero él es realmente agradable, y de vez en cuando, él y sus Guardianes vienen con otou-san a visitarnos!_

—_¿Sus… guardianes? _—preguntó Giotto, sus ojos abriéndose como platos mientras se volvía a ver a sus amigos quienes se habían sentado a su lado, sin notar que los otros niños se habían sentado también.

El rostro joven de Tsuna se tornó un poco confundido mientras asentía ante esto.

—_Pero no sé lo que realmente es un guardián_ —dijo, luciendo un poco dudoso—. _¡Pero sé que ellos y el abuelo son amigos realmente cercanos!_

—_¿Cuántos de ellos hay?_ —preguntó Giotto, su voz a duras penas más fuerte que un susurro.

La cara de Tsuna se contrajo mientras pensaba y contaba las personas con sus dedos antes de responder con una alegre voz.

—_¡Hay seis de ellos!_

Giotto sintió que la sangre se drenó de su cara rápidamente. No podía ser posible… ¿o si? El padre de Tsuna no podía estar posiblemente relacionado con la mafia… ¿o si? Inhalando profundamente, el rubio preguntó en lo que pareciese ser una voz tranquila.

—_¿Cómo le dicen a tu abuelo sus amigos?_

—_¡Le dicen Timoteo! _—respondió Tsuna inmediatamente, entonces añadió casi como un pensamiento tardío—: _Aunque a veces le dicen Nono…_

—¿Nono? —preguntó Giotto, su aliento quedándose en su garganta.

Tsuna asintió.

—_Una vez le pregunté a otou-san que significaba. Él simplemente adquirió esta mirada divertida en su cara y dijo que había escuchado mal. Dijo que no le habían llamado Nono, sino que nonno, que significa abuelo. Aunque estoy muy seguro de que escuche Nono…_

Giotto asintió, intercambiando miradas intranquilas con los demás. Tal vez lo que el padre de Tsuna le había dicho era cierto; tal vez realmente escuchó mal… pero eso no parecía ser tan factible.

De repente, él fue sacado de sus pensamientos gracias a Tsuna que se removía nerviosamente sobre su regazo. Mirando hacia abajo, Giotto captó su mirada y las mejillas de Tsuna se tiñeron de rosado.

—_Uh, entonces Giotto-nii, ¿podrías decirme acerca de Vongola?_

Giotto, encontrando su repentina timidez un poco divertida, preguntó con una voz tranquila:

—_¿Por qué tan interesado en Vongola?_

Tsuna se removió un poco más antes de explicar en casi un susurro.

—_Tu anillo…_

Una vez más, todos los adultos se paralizaron, incluso Isabella y Alfeo que también estaban escuchando. Los otros niños japoneses también estaban escuchando con absoluta atención.

—_¿Mí anillo?_ —preguntó Giotto con una voz tan suave como la de Tsuna.

El pequeño castaño asintió otra vez, aun luciendo un poco tímido.

—_Se parece al del abuelo…_

Las sorpresas simplemente no paraban de llegar. Ahora no sólo el padre de Tsuna estaba potencialmente en la mafia, ¡sino que había una alta posibilidad de que estuviera en Vongola!

Cuando Giotto no dijo nada, Tsuna continuó hablando, su voz tornándose un poco triste.

—_Papa pasa lejos mucho tiempo por su trabajo, por lo que casi nunca lo veo. ¡Pero cuándo crezca quiero trabajar en el mismo lugar que otou-san, para así poder pasar más tiempo con él! Pero ahora mismo soy muy joven, ¡por lo qué tengo que aprender todo lo que pueda acerca de su trabajo! Y ya que Giotto-nii tiene el mismo anillo que el abuelo y también tiene guardianes, pensé que tal vez el trabajo de Giotto-nii es como el del abuelo y el de otou-san…_

Giotto sintió su estómago contraerse en un nudo ante la escena frente a él, viendo la melancólica y triste expresión en el rostro joven de Tsuna. El chico realmente extrañaba a su padre…

Decidiendo animarlo, Giotto acercó más al niño, ignorando el pequeño gritillo de sorpresa y sonrió.

—_Bueno Tsuna-kun, Vongola es un grupo que empezó cuando era un adolescente, no mucho después de que mis padres muriesen. Somos un grupo cuyo sólo objetivo es proteger al débil…_

* * *

><p>Más tarde esa noche, después de que los guardianes hubiesen acostado a todos los niños en sus camas y haber desaparecido a una "reunión familiar", de alguna forma los seis niños más grandes se encaminaron hacia el cuarto de Tsuna y Giotto.<p>

—_¡Pero saben, Giotto-nii y los demás son incluso mucho más geniales de lo que pensé que serían! _—dijo Takeshi con una sonrisa emocionada en su rostro—. _¡Cuándo crezca, quiero ser como ellos!_

—_¡Todos ellos son EXTREMOS!_ —gritó Ryohei en armonía, incluso Hibari parecía un poco impresionado de sus cuidadores temporales.

Chrome asintió dudosamente en acuerdo mientras que Mukuro y Hayato estaban sentados tranquilamente, mirando lo que estaba sucediendo con interés. Gracias a las continuas lecciones de japonés de Asari, ellos entendían partes y pedazos de lo que los niños estaban diciendo. No era para nada suficiente como para juntar todo y saber de qué realmente iba la conversación, pero estaban intrigados de todas formas.

Sin mencionar de que tal vez después podrían hacerse una idea de lo que estaba pasando gracias a sus compañeros.

La conversación duró por un rato y nadie realmente supo cuando pasó, pero en algún momento en la segunda hora más o menos, el último de los niños se había dormido, todos ellos esparcidos alrededor de la habitación en sus posaderos variados.

Y fue así cómo Giotto los encontró cuando regresó a su habitación casi a la medianoche.

Escondiendo su sonrisa, el rubio caminó rápidamente hacia su armario y sacó algunas sábanas, una de las cuales usó para cubrir a Kyoya, quien estaba enrollado en un suave sofá cerca de la cama de Tsuna. Otra de las sábanas envolvió a Takeshi y a Ryohei, quienes se habían quedado dormidos al pie de la enorme cama de Giotto, y la última cubrió a Nagi y Mukuro, quienes estaban acurrucados juntos al otro extremo de la cama.

Finalmente, Giotto reajustó las sábanas de la cama de Tsuna, para que de esa forma Hayato también estuviese lo suficientemente cálido.

Cuando todo eso estuvo hecho, el rubio se dio la vuelta y salió del cuarto, apagando las luces mientras salía.

La enfermería tendría una cama en la que pudiera dormir, sólo por esta noche.

* * *

><p>La siguiente mañana, casi como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo, los siete viajeros del tiempo se despertaron con unos cuantos minutos de diferencia.<p>

Los niños permanecieron inusualmente tranquilos, sabiendo que todos habían sentido lo mismo.

Todos sabían que el tiempo había llegado.

Todos sabían que era el tiempo de decir adiós a sus nuevos amigos.

Todos sabían que era el tiempo de volver a casa.

* * *

><p><em>SkyGem: Woah, comparado con mis otras actualizaciones de esta historia, esta vino algo rápido. Sólo una semana, si no me equivoco. Quizás es porque este segmento ya casi esta hecho… no estoy prometiendo nada, pero si todo sale bien, para lunes podría ser capaz de actualizar el último capítulo de AeeP: Primer encuentro y publicar el primer capítulo de AeeP: Reuniendo a los Guardianes. A puesto que todos estáis esperando por eso. De todas formas, eso es todo por ahora. ¡CIao!<em>

* * *

><p>Xanyxhi: Puede que la autora se haya tardado poco para actualizar cuando la historia salió hacia tiempo, pero yo me tardé meses en sacar la actualización. ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento mucho! Para que vean que tan pesado estuvo este ciclo de clases, esta traducción fue hecha en mis clases de Historia (para que vean lo mucho que me importa esa clase LOL), y la pasaba a la compu cada que tenía tiempo.<p>

No me sorprendería si gustan de tirarme tomates por tardarme tanto. No prometo nada, por ahora, ya que yo soy una de las escazas almas que decide tomar clases de invierno durante las vacaciones (si quieren saber de cómo va la cosa, siéntanse libres de mandarme un PM).

¡Y ya saben, si hay un error me dicen! ¡Ah, se me olvidaba! ¡Gracias SkyGem por dejarme traducir tú historia!

PD: Dentro de poco estaría actualizando la única traducción 1827 que tengo. Por si alguien lee esa también… Aunque no confíen mucho en mí DX


	9. Chapter 9

Título: Arrojados en el pasado: Primer encuentro

Título Original: Thrown into the Past: First Meeting

Autora: SkyGem

Traductora: Xanyxhi

Resumen: Un Tsuna de cuatro años de edad y compañía son enviados al pasado, y Giotto y sus guardianes tienen que encargarse de ellos, sin saber que esos niños un día serán sus sucesores. Fic de viaje en el tiempo. No pairings. Primero de la trilogía AeeP (ingles: TItP)

PD:

—Esto está en italiano—

—_Esto es en japonés_—

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo IX<strong>

**Hogar**

* * *

><p>Incluso después de que todos los niños se hubiesen despertado había silencio mientras todos se miraban entre ellos, habiéndose dando cuenta inmediatamente lo que su nuevo conocimiento significaba.<p>

Ir a casa significaba estar separados, e incluso cuando los niños realmente querían regresar a su tiempo, estaban tristes acerca de los prospectos que tenían para su amistad.

Tsuna agarró fuertemente la mano de Hayato, y Mukuro tenía sus brazos alrededor de Nagi.

Por mucho tiempo hubo silencio hasta que Kyoya se paró con un pequeño suspiro.

—_Vamos a desayunar. _

Desalentados, los niños japoneses asintieron y todos siguieron sin argumentar, incluso Mukuro y Hayato, quienes constantemente estaban buscando pelea con la joven alondra.

Cuando los niños llegaron al comedor, sorprendentemente, la única persona que ya estaba ahí era Lampo.

Al verlos, el adolescente, quien en realidad sólo era un poco más de una década mayor que ellos, sonrió haraganamente, sorbiendo su café.

—¿Qué hacen despiertos tan temprano, niños?

Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que Hayato respondiera.

—Nos vamos.

Por un momento, Lampo les observó sin comprender antes de hacer preguntas.

—¿Qué? ¿Irse? —a pesar de su aparente falta de sentimientos para los niños, su expresión inmediatamente cambio a preocupada—. ¿Les pasó algo, chicos? ¿Qué quieren decir con que se van? ¡No tienen a dónde más ir en este tiempo y Talbot aún no está listo para enviarlos de regreso todavía!

Mukuro sacudió su cabeza, su omnipresente sonrisa burlona ausente de su rostro.

—No, Lampo, nada ha pasado y no necesitamos de la ayuda del señor Talbot para regresar a casa…

Tsuna miró al guardián pelíverde, lágrimas empañando su visión.

—_Es tiempo, Lampo-nii. Te veremos otra vez algún día, ¿sí?_

Otra vez hubo un momento de silencio mientras Lampo digería toda esta nueva información, sintiendo como si repentinamente hubiera un agujero en su corazón; ¿los niños estaban regresando a casa? En las casi dos semanas y media que habían estado ahí, la presencia de los niños se había vuelto natural; ya eran parte de su vida y sería duro volver a su vida antes de que ellos hubieran llegado.

—_Por supuesto que algún día nos volveremos a ver todos. No soy tan suertudo como para deshacerme de ustedes mocosos tan fácilmente, ¿ne? _—le dijo al chico, poniendo en su rostro una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Tsuna dio una sonrisa temblorosa ante esto y asintió entusiásticamente, como si estuviera tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de este hecho.

—_¿Qué les parece si desayunamos juntos una vez más, ne? Como familia _—sugirió Lampo y los niños asintieron ilusionados; Hayato y Mukuro habían entendido la palabra desayuno y fácilmente habían descifrado el significado de la oración.

No podían irse sin desayunar con los guardianes, ¿cierto?

* * *

><p>Cuando Giotto entró en el comedor cerca de veinte minutos más tarde, encontró que era el último en llegar y que la distribución de los asientos era algo inusual hoy.<p>

Mientras que los niños por lo general se sentaban juntos, hoy todos los guardianes estaban sentados al lado de sus contrapartes jóvenes con un asiento abierto al lado de Tsuna, obviamente reservado para él.

Sintiendo una extraña sensación de angustia en la boca del estomago, se dirigió lentamente hacia la mesa y se sentó; el rubio sonrió a su joven compañero de cuarto pero el chico no se la devolvió con su deslumbrante sonrisa normal.

Frunciendo el seño un poco, Giotto apartó apartó los flequillos hacia un lado, poniendo una mano en su frente.

—_¿Estás bien, Tsuna-kun? ¿Tienes fiebre?_

El joven de cuatro años simplemente sacudió su cabeza y ofreció una pequeña sonrisa, sus ojos enfocándose en Lampo por un segundo.

Giotto siguió su mirada, encontrándose con los ojos de Lampo y enviándole una mirada inquisitiva.

Lampo sólo sacudió significativamente su cabeza, sus ojos diciéndole a Giotto que abandonara el asunto. Giotto lo hizo a regañadientes y el resto del desayuno transcurrió tranquilamente, ninguno tomando cartas en el asunto para llenar el silencio incómodo.

* * *

><p>Incluso cuando el desayuno estuvo tranquilo, Tsuna se encontró a sí mismo disfrutándolo y trato de no pensar en lo que pasaría cuando terminara de comer.<p>

Cuando finalmente colocó el tenedor en la mesa, sin embargo, Tsuna fue forzado a ver la mirada inquisitiva de Giotto.

Sintiendo una sonrisa apareciendo en su rostro mientras miraba al hombre que se había llegado a sentir como un hermano mayor las últimas semanas, Tsuna le señaló a que se acercara un poco más.

Sus ojos mostrando curiosidad, Giotto se agachó y rápidamente se encontró en el abrazo torpe de Tsuna mientras el chico colocaba un beso en su mejilla.

—_Giotto-nii me recuerda mucho a otou-san y al abuelo, y yo quiero ser como ellos cuando crezca _—susurró en su oreja y Giotto sintió a su corazón desmoronarse mientras se daba cuenta de cómo esas palabras sonaban como una despedida.

Separándose un poco, Giotto miró aprehensivamente al pequeño castaño quien le estaba sonriendo brillantemente, aun cuando había un matiz de tristeza en esta.

Entonces, antes de que Giotto pudiese decir algo, el pequeño castaño cerró sus ojos y desapareció en una nube de humo.

Cuando Tsuna volvió a abrir los ojos, se encontró a sí mismo en un país miles de kilómetros lejos, en un tiempo de cientos de años más tarde.

Se tomó un momento para ver alrededor de la vista familiar de su vecindario antes de darse vuelta y caminar por la puerta de la residencia Sawada, de la cual había aparecido afuera.

Caminando lentamente, todo sintiéndose irreal para el niño, se paró enfrente de la puerta principal, mirándola por un rato.

Entonces extendió su mano y tocó el timbre.

Hubo unos cuantos momentos de silencio mientras esperaba que la puerta se abriera, y cuando lo fue, vio a su madre ahí, su expresión cansada con bolsas bajo sus ojos como si no hubiese dormido por días.

Cuando vio a su hijo parado frente a la puerta, sonriendo un poco, los ojos de Nana se abrieron como platos antes de arrodillarse y sostenerlo en un abrazo feroz y protector, lagrimas derramándose de sus ojos.

—Tsu-kun… —carraspeó, enterrando su rostro en el cabello de Tsuna mientras el chico sentía sus propias lágrimas escapar de sus ojos.

* * *

><p>G miró fijamente con estupefacción al lugar donde Tsuna había desaparecido antes de sentir un pequeño jalón en su manga.<p>

Dirigiendo su mirada hacia abajo, vio a Hayato mirándolo con una semi sonrisa burlona. Indicándole que se acercase, justo como Tsuna había hecho, el pelíplata sorprendentemente abrazó a G por el cuello antes de gruñir juguetonamente.

—Resulta que no eres un gran imbécil después de todo. Pude haber tenido un peor compañero de cuarto.

G se separó aturdido antes de mirar al pelíplateado, sintiendo su estomago contraerse mientras se daba cuenta de que este chico también estaba despidiéndose.

Por un segundo, la sonrisa burlona de Hayato se convirtió en una sonrisa feliz y genuina, entonces él también desapareció en una nube de humo, reapareciendo en una mansión no muy lejos de donde había estado con anterioridad, en un tiempo lejano, lejos en el futuro.

No pasó mucho antes de ser perseguido por su hermana para probar los nuevos platillos que había creado durante su ausencia, no notando las lágrimas de alivio que estaban luchando por derramarse sobre sus mejillas.

* * *

><p>Mientras que el joven compañero de cuarto de G estaba despidiéndose, lo mismo le estaba pasando a Daemon.<p>

Sintiéndose un poco sacudido después de ver la desaparición de Tsunayoshi, el miró a sus jóvenes cargos, inmediatamente sabiendo por sus expresiones que ellos se estarían yendo muy pronto también.

Mukuro sonrió de lado.

—Tu cama fue algo confortable; ahora ya sabemos cual robar la próxima vez que vengamos aquí.

Nagi soltó una risilla, obviamente pensando algo parecido que su amigo, incluso cuando no podía entenderlo.

—_Fue divertido llegarte a conocer, Daemon-nii. ¡Espero que no estés tan enojado con nosotros por todo lo que te hemos hecho!_

Antes de que Daemon pudiera contestar con un comentario sarcástico, los dos habían desaparecido, uno a un edificio viejo y en ruinas donde fue rápidamente atacado por sus dos amigos aliviados, el otro a una mansión dónde sus padres ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de que estaba desaparecida.

* * *

><p>Ahora que sólo quedaban tres niños, Asari estaba comenzando a entrar en pánico.<p>

Mirando hacia Takeshi, vio al chico sonriéndole misteriosamente.

Parándose sobre su silla para envolver con sus manos pequeñas alrededor del cuello del otro japonés, Takeshi le dio un beso en su mejilla.

—_Espero que me invites al té otro día otra vez. _

Mientras desenvolvía sus manos y se separaba, Takeshi sonrió una vez más antes de desaparecer en una manera similar a la de sus amigos y reaparecer justo afuera del restaurante de su padre.

El había dado sólo dos pasos dentro antes de que un cliente le viese y gritara para que Tsuyoshi saliera y de que su hijo había regresado.

No pasó mucho antes de que Takeshi se encontrara siendo aplastado por el abrazo de su padre.

* * *

><p>Alaude miró al joven sentado a su lado, sus ojos traicionando sus sentimientos al ver al chico irse.<p>

Kyoya alzó la mirada y lo miró sin emoción en los ojos antes de sonreírle; una pequeña sonrisa, más sin embargo era una.

—_Te reconozco como un carnívoro _—dijo secamente y sin ningún preámbulo antes de desviar su cabeza rápidamente para esconder la pequeña lágrima rodando por su mejilla y desapareciendo.

Volvió a reaparecer en una casa en Japón dónde el divorcio de sus padres había sido finalizado y fue dicho que empezara a empacar sus cosas para su nuevo hogar en Francia.

* * *

><p>Ryohei fue el último de los niños en desaparecer y Knuckle se vio luchando en retener las lágrimas mientras el pequeño niño le sonreía brillantemente.<p>

—_Knuckle-nii fue un compañero de cuarto extremo _—dijo en una voz atípicamente tranquila—. _Voy a aprender boxeo y volverme fuerte, justo como tú. _

Y con eso, el último de los niños se había ido, habiendo retornado a su tiempo justo a tiempo para rescatar a su preciosa hermana menor de una pandilla de horribles estudiantes.

No pasó mucho antes de que regresara a casa, siendo abrazado ferozmente por sus padres y su hermana menor.

Finalmente estaba en casa.

* * *

><p><em>SkyGem: Aww, ¡Qué capitulo tan triste! Estaba planeando en hacer esto en dos capítulos y añadir un poco más de detalles, pero me gusta la forma en la cual quedó, por lo que lo dejo así. Espero que les guste, ¿ne? ¡Por favor dejen un comentario! (Tambien estaba planeando de que ellos conocieran a sus yos futuros, pero lastimosamente eso no pasó…) Lamento que no pueda subir la séquela esta noche, pero estará lista mañana, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Ciao por ahora!<em>

* * *

><p>Xanyxhi: ¡Y con esto termina la primera entrega! Algún día, con suerte antes de que terminen este mes, estaría subiendo el primer capítulo de la segunda entrega. No sé cuándo, pero con suerte será antes de que termine el mes.<p>

Como dato curioso, quería actualizar antes, pero me enfermé y anduve saltando de doctor en doctor… Ah bueno, ¡al menos ya está!

La próxima en mi lista es **Eludir el papeleo con mi última voluntad** o **Verano para recordar**. La primera cuyo capitulo sea terminado primero…

Y ya saben, si tienen alguna duda, queja o lo que sea sobre la traducción, no olviden de decírmelo, ¿vale?

¡Y no se olviden de agradecer a SkyGem por dejarme traducir su trilogía!_  
><em>


End file.
